


Visiting, part 14

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blowjobs, Hospital, M/M, Public Sex, parodies of bad explicit movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: This visit is...special. You'll see.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501
Kudos: 2





	Visiting, part 14

The doctors from the regular hospital finally told Braig that his wounds were almost healed, making the one eye man really happy. Suddenly, he remembered again that Luxu was out there again, what made him feel nervous again. What did he want? Possess him again? He would kill himself before letting it happen. Then, he thought about Terra and how he promised to Aqua that he’d never hurt the brown haired keyblade wielder, and sighed, sad. When his companion, Aeleus, came back, Braig pretended to be fine. The big man asked:

-How do you feel?

-Fine as fuck, Ael. As always.

Aeleus looked at him as if he didn’t believe his pal, but then, a small smile appeared on his stoic face and patted Braig’s head with a hand softly:

-I’ll come back to Radiant Garden. Terra is the next one to keep you company during night turn. I can’t wait to have you back in the castle.

Braig smiled:

-Me either, dude. It seems that all of you really miss my sense of humour-and smirked, making the big red head to smile again before exiting the bedroom. While he waited for his boyfriend, the one eyed guard took a mirror and started to comb his hair. He cut it twice in the asylum, but still it grew longer than usual; and also, it looked kinda faded. Side effect of possession, maybe? It could be, or just being locked in a mental hospital and then a regular one...After that, he looked at his face. He returned to his younger self before Luxu came to ruin his life, and his remaining eye that was opaque since his comeback was shining with life and joy again. However, some effects of his trauma were still there, like the tiredness on his face and the fear that sometimes replaced the joy in his gaze. And, obviously, his pirate eyepatch and the scar on his face, which he scratched softly. “What does Terra see in me? I’m not the cutest man in the world. Not like Dilan, Ansem or Ienzo. Young adulthood really suit him...”

-Hey, don’t underestimate yourself, man. If you weren’t attractive, I wouldn’t be the Nobody that everyone would like to fuck.

Braig almost roared in laugh to Xigbar’s comment. Horny devil’s minds think alike, and a part of him wanted to have sex with the young keyblade wielder again. Sadly, he’d have to wait until his wounds were completely sealed. Or maybe not...

Taking his gummi phone, he called Terra:

-Hey, Hot Stuff! Before coming to the hospital, would you like to rent a movie to see it together in the bedroom? I have some snacks that your friend Ventus left here!

The brown haired man laughed on the other side of the phone and asked which movies did he want. Braig started a small list:

-Well, my tastes are...peculiar. Take note of the names: “50 shades of darkness” (I remember Ansem the Seeker of Darkness saying that it was good), “358 days” and “The White Bible: Old Testament”.

-Those are all...

-Yeah...I don’t like to say it but...I feel really fucking needy-and the one eyed man let go a small moan, which made Terra to have a small shiver. He has been finding information about the other man that can possibly be possessed by Luxu that he didn’t take a second to rest. Laughing and sighing, the keyblade wielder said:

-Fine, I’ll rent those. I’ve never seen those kind of films before, honestly.

Braig left a burst of laughter:

-Never?

-Never. Master Eraqus was really strict about that.

-Man, you need to self relieve sometimes. See you in a while, Hot Stuff-and hung up the phone. He started to remember how cute and handsome looked Terra under him when they did it in the castle; and felt delicious shivers on his lenght. Should he touch himself at least a bit? No...the last time he tried, a nurse entered the room and he had to, uncomfortably, hide his boner from her. And, to add more frustation, he couldn’t cum because it would have been really striking. Remembering that denied orgasm, he grumbled and ate one of the chocolate bars that Ventus gave to him. Fifteen minutes later, the young keyblade wielder was here:

-Hey! I hope you didn’t have to wait so much. There was a really long queue in the videoclub and I only could get one of the films you told me- and he handed his one eyed boyfriend the box of the film “50 shades of darkness”, where Ansem the Seeker of Darkness appeared completely shirtless and surrounded by suggestive heartless. Terra gave a look of surprise to his boyfriend:

-Don’t look at me like that, I told you that my tastes were peculiar. Now let’s watch it!

The keyblade wielder smiled at put the disc on the DVD player. It started normal, with Xehanort’s heartless doing the things that the seekers of darkness used to do; and then, the first explicit scene came to them, where that man was having hard sex with a heartless. Terra had mixed feelings: he was grossed by the scene and, at the same time, it aroused him because his own dick trembled to it. Then, he looked at his boyfriend. He seemed to enjoy it, and the keyblade wielder took advantage of it to hold Braig’s hand while he covered his own erection with the other.

An hour and a half later, the movie finished and Terra sighed in relief. He felt weird for liking movies like those. Suddenly, Braig said:

-Hey, Hot Stuff! Don’t be ashamed to like it, the keyblade between your legs shows it clearly!-and he laughed softly.

Terra’s face became completely red:

-I...I...

The keyblade wielder was still holding his hand, and pulling his hand softly, Braig made Terra to come closer to him:

-You look so freaking cute when you blush, man-and then he kissed the young man’s lips with love. The keyblade wielder widened his eyes for a moment, but then he gave in and put his other hand on Braig’s head, stroking his hair. Braig, by his side, put his other hand on Terra’s shoulder while he was trying to sit on the edge of the bed. In this position, it was more comfortable for them to kiss and pet each other (with care, of course). The guard hugged Terra’s waist with his legs, and their bulges almost rubbed through the material of each one’s trousers. The kisses started to become rougher and more needy, accompanied by moans. Panting, the keyblade wielder said:

-B...Braig...I’m...I want to...But you haven’t recovered yet...

Bitting Terra’s lower lip, he whispered on his ear:

-Well, we still can do things...Remember how I, deliciously...licked you when we were at the castle?-Terra felt the burning smirk of his one eyed lover and, shivering, aroused, he asked:

-You...you mean...? But...I never...

Pressing softly the other man’s lips, Braig said:

-Yeah...And you won’t get skill if you don’t practice, unlike I did...I propose you something. If you’re able to make me cum, I’ll tell you spicy anecdotes of my youth...

That estimulated Terra, because a part of him wanted to kow how Braig “practiced” those things. Even so, he was nervous, it was the first time he’d make a blowjob to another man...A man he loved and wanted to satisfy too. So, he took deep breath and, without saying anything, he started to drop Braig’s hospital pants softly, and then, his underwear, letting his boyfriend’s erection to be free. The vision of his boyfriend’s hardened member, leaking some precum, made Terra to lick his lips unconciously. Panting, he kneeled and started to pass his tongue on the tip of the guard’s penis. The taste wasn’t the best, but the keyblade wielder wasn’t listening to his mind, he was using his instincts as his guiding key right now. On the other side, Braig saw that his young boyfriend was lacking skills, but it wasn’t his fault. Even so, he was able to make him moan sometimes (bitting the back of his hand to not do it loudly and alarming the rest of the hospital), softly putting the other hand on the back of Terra’s head, stroking his hair. 

The young keyblade wielder passed from licking the tip and the precum to, little by little, sucking his boyfriend’s length almost completely. Suddenly, he stopped because it was running out of air:

-S...Sorry, I just need...

Stroking his hair again, an aroused Braig said:

-Don’t...worry. I don’t want you...to choke on my dick, that would be...so embarrassing-and he smirked. Terra, smiling and regaining his breath, wanted to make his boyfriend to cum (and himself too, honestly), so, he pressed a hand on Braig’s leg while the other entered his own trousers to pump his hardened length. The licks became as fast as his rubs, accompanied with moans around the guard’s dick, who was fighting to not moan loudly. A part of him wanted to fill Terra’s face with his cum, but he knew that maybe the young keyblade wielder maybe wouldn’t like it. So, when he was about to reach the limit, he said:

-Terra...I’m so close...aaahh!

But Terra didn’t listen, he was so concentrated that he didn’t mind when his one eyed lover shot his hot cum inside his mouth. After that, he reached his own orgasm, which made his whole body to shiver while he moaned loudly again against Braig’s dick. When the two of them relaxed, the young keyblade wielder took his boyfriend’s penis out of his mouth and started to caught his breath. Doing the same, the one eyed man offered a plastic glass to him:

-Spit it here, Hot Stuff. Don’t hold the cum on your mouth for me...

The brown haired man accepted it and threw the cum in there. Blushed but smiling, he said:

-It tastes salty...but...I liked it...-and then, he stood up, with his legs still trembling from his orgasm. Meanwhile Braig, who was putting back his underwear and pyjama pants, smirked and said:

-Even so, you still need practice, man. But don’t worry. When I’m recovered we’ll do this more... you and me, and me to you...-and lied on the bed, covering himself with the blankets. Terra sat down on the armchair where he was while he was watching the movie and reclined it. Holding his lover’s hand, he whispered:

-Good night, Braig-and smiled.

-Good night for you too, Hot Stuff...-and he closed his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something spicy and I swear I did it!


End file.
